


Fuck tomorrow

by rikasluv



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, I just want them to be canon, Missing Moments, Vis a Vis el Oasis, Zurena, they are ANNOYING AND SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikasluv/pseuds/rikasluv
Summary: Hi :) it's mt first fic so please be patient, and english it's not my first language, so if you guys want to talk or give me advices my twitter is @luthorsthetic, good reading hope you guys like it.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Fuck tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) it's mt first fic so please be patient, and english it's not my first language, so if you guys want to talk or give me advices my twitter is @luthorsthetic, good reading hope you guys like it.

(Pov Zulema)

We were just celebrating the success of our theft and that nobody wants to kill each other..for now.

It's a good day, but it looks like it might be raining later, this sucks

I was not even paying attention to what Macarena and Triana were talking about, and then, she asks a question..

" _Did you guys never, you know, have sex with each other?''_

" _Perdon_?" maca says

I look to Macarena she's just standing there looking froze, it's kinda funny, so I talk since I know she she will probably stutter and give the wrong impression

" _No"_ It's a lie, I mean, a half lie, since sex drunk and with the person that you hate the most doesn't count

"Liar" Triana says, smirking

" _Excuse me"_ Macarena said, and left in direction of the trampoline.

" _Well, someone is embarrassed with questions about sex"_

_"Totally"_

I go in the direction of the trampoline, I don't really know why I bought it, but it's done anyway

I see Macarena playing with her hair, witch means she's nervous about something and I really don't want to speak about that day..

" _Hi_ " I sit next to her in the trampoline, looking at the river, living here really has good sides.

She doesn't answer right away just looks at me, thinking

" _Hi"_

 _"So, why are you in the trampoline after saying it was a bad purchase_?"

And she laughs

_"I was just thinking"_

_"Yeah, I can see that, you mean thinking why did I lie?"_

_"No"_

_she's such an awful liar._.

" _Then what are you thinking?"_

 _"That night_ "

Now she's looking at my eyes, trying to read me but I don't think she can either way

" _Look, we both were very drunk and it happen, it's simple, but that doesn't mean everybody has to know what we do_ " I say looking at the river

she doesn't answer, it's better that way

" _C'mom it's starting no rain, let's get back to the trailer"_

_"So, why do you think she asked that?"_

_"We live together, we have a "house" together and just one bed, who wouldn't think that?_

"True" she says smiling

 _"I think I'm going to sleep_ " she said, with tired eyes

" _Ok_ "

I stay in the floor reading a book while she sleeps, I'm not sleepy, yet.

my attention was taken away when I started to notice that she was shaking and.. crying

**_why she's crying? or what should I do?_ **

I just get in the bed and hug her, I shouldn't, but that's the only thing I think at the moment

And it works, she little by little stops crying and shaking, until I hear a snore, got to be kidding me

I try to get up, but if I do, I'll wake her, well I have to pee, so..

" _Stay_ " she says in a whisper and with eyes closed

" _ _Ok, I don't have a choice anyway" since we're stuck together,__ but I don't say that loud

I hug her from the back and tomorrow, I'll regret that, but _**fuck tomorrow**_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one shot but if someone likes it, I.can write more one-shots or another type of fic


End file.
